


Wranduin Week 2017

by theFemPrince



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Blow Jobs, Healing, M/M, Meeting Again, Mentions of other dragons, Oral Sex, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Reunion, caught sneaking around, random Alliance heroes, wranduinweek, wranduinweek2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFemPrince/pseuds/theFemPrince
Summary: Oops I joined late!Day 1: Meeting AgainDay 2: GamesDay 3: CaughtDay 4: LightDay 5: Role ReversalDay 6: AUDay 7: Hallow's End





	1. Meeting Again

Stormwind was bustling in preparation for the young King’s birthday, just as Wrathion expected it would be. He was dressed in dark leathers commonly worn by adventurers, with a cloth mask over his nose and mouth. To passersby, Wrathion was just another human rogue. He stood outside the Keep with a crowd of Alliance champions, listening to their stories and idly conversing.

 

“I do not come to Stormwind often,” the Draenei woman said. “Do any of you know local tailors skilled with spiders’ silk? I acquired much during my errands in Duskwood.”

 

“You could just sell them to the general trade merchants,” one of the humans, a mage judging by the robes answered. “Finer cloths are in demand right now, and no doubt there will be last minute orders for gowns this week.”

 

“The tailors here must love these kinds of occasions,” the Worgen man said. “I wonder how a royal ball in Stormwind compares to the ones we had in Gilneas.”

 

The mage spoke again. “I’m sure extra effort is going into this one. They never got around to the King’s coronation ceremony, what with the Legion invasions, the Illidari being released, and the assassination attempt on His Highness the day he was informed of his father’s death. And anyway, I hear Genn Greymane wants the King to marry soon. That’ll probably be a focal point of this ball as well.” Wrathion’s eyes widened at the rumor.

 

“He is going to choose a wife at the ball, then?” The Draenei asked.

 

“Of course not,” another human who had been nearby joined in. “Too much hassle. No, the King will be choosing beforehand and making the announcement at the event. He’s been meeting suitors all week. You clearly haven’t noticed all the fancy ladies coming in and out of the Keep.”

 

Wrathion looked up the steps of Stormwind Keep. A few finely dressed women were just outside the grand entrance. He cursed himself under his breath for not having come to Stormwind sooner. Seems he would have to hurry with his plan.

 

-

 

Anduin was finally alone in the courtyard, no more suitors would be visiting until mid-afternoon. He was terrified of marrying someone he hardly knew, truth be told. It would have been preferable to have a young love to propose to. But Anduin had never even had a girlfriend. Though he did have someone he loved- No, stop that. Don’t think about him. He left, and it’s not like that would be an option. Just stop.

 

The young King ran his hands over his face. He remembered being a boy and looking forward to birthdays. Now, especially being King, he was dreading the ball.

 

Out of the corner of his vision, Anduin saw movement followed by smoke. He looked to the source, and let out an exasperated sigh. “What do you want?”

 

Wrathion stilled, his wry smirk dropping. After moment of silence, he replied, “To make amends with someone I care for.”

 

Anduin wasn’t expecting a straight answer, or honesty. He’d been able to tell when Wrathion was lying, or just hiding something. True, it has been years, but it was clear that the dragon was opening up to him. “Well, it’s a bit too late for us to go back to how we once were.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Wrathion said. “If this is what you want, then I wish you the best.” Not exactly a lie, however the Black Prince was trying to convince himself he meant it.

 

“This isn’t what I want, though,” Anduin told him. The dragon looked hopeful at that. He continued, “I’ve forgiven you, I have for a long time, to be honest. But I’m afraid you will leave again.”

 

The dragon looked to his feet, thinking on his words. “I’m tired, Anduin Wrynn. I’ve always felt that I had to do what was necessary, regardless of what I wanted. I thought I was doing what needed to be done. I left the only place that felt like home, and the person that mattered most to me. I’ve realized that I don’t need to do this alone. I still want to protect Azeroth, and I’d like to do that with you. If you’d have me.”

 

Anduin thought on that, then stood. “We certainly could use your help with the war effort. Stormwind could be your new home. Though I hope that when you leave it is to accompany me to the other capitals and some areas in need.”

 

Wrathion smiled, and coyly added, “What about your suitors?”

 

“I’ll tell Genn that marriage is going to have to wait a bit longer. Can’t have too many distractions from the war effort at a time.” The King gave a show of pondering. “And since you are my new guest, perhaps you could join me for the upcoming celebrations?”

 

“I’ve always loathed the idea of a royal ball,” the dragon laughed.

 

Anduin teased, “Don’t worry, your dramatic flair would fit right in.”


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I'm finally posting real smut! You may have noticed I put the rating up for this work. As usual, I take forever to write. But I'm going to get all 7 prompts written out. Even if it takes me until Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of chapter 1

It was late in the evening, but Anduin was only just retiring to his chambers. As he removed his tabard, he wondered what Wrathion was doing to occupy his time. So far, the dragon had been behaving. Anduin was vaguely suspicious that Wrathion was plotting some game. Oh well, he could worry about that in the morning.

 

However, Anduin looked towards his bed to find the very same dragon on his mind lounging about the covers, watching him with a grin.

 

The young King sighed. “Wrathion, why are you here?”

 

“To surprise you, of course. I thought it was obvious.”

 

“Well now isn't the time, I'm going to bed.”

 

Wrathion paused, only for his grin to twist mischievously. “Perhaps I could join you?”

 

Anduin ignored the implications of the suggestion, instead replying, “You'll just keep me awake.”

 

“Alright, fine, I want you to stay awake. Only for a while longer, I promise.” Anduin scoffed. The Black Prince continued, “Trust me, you'll be glad you did.”

 

Humoring him, Anduin moved to stand in front of the bed, looming over the dragon. “And what is it you have planned?”

 

Wrathion sat up to meet him at eye level. “I've been… researching. Yes, researching certain human customs. However, I find myself unable to properly visualize this particular custom.” The Black Prince leaned in close, lips almost brushing against Anduin’s. “If you'd be so kind to demonstrate?”

 

The human felt his face grow hot. He had ideas of where this was going, and that was enough to chase away his fatigue. “That's not very specific.” Anduin reached to tangle his fingers in Wrathion’s hair, then gripped roughly. The dragon, caught off guard, gasped pleasantly at the sensation. “Maybe you should clarify,” he almost growled in the other’s ear.

 

“I wonder where to begin,” Wrathion mused. “I am quite curious about using one’s mouth to pleasure another.”

 

Anduin’s breath hitched, it was such a forward request. Well, of course it was, but truth be told, it wasn’t something he had experience in. But he wanted to do this, he and Wrathion were finally together again, and his instincts led him to continue. He crashed his lips against Wrathion’s with an unexpected force. The dragon melted under his touch, yet returned the kiss with fervor. Anduin withdrew, drawing a short wine from his companion. “Lie back,” he whispered.

 

Wrathion complied and watched with excitement as Anduin undid his britches. His cock was already hard when the human took hold of it. Anduin paused, as if the anticipation wasn’t driving the Black Prince mad, and held his gaze to his partner’s red eyes. Wrathion was about to say something to tease the human, but it was lost in a strangled moan. Anduin moved his head up and down, testing how much of Wrathion he could take in his mouth. He took his time to experiment different methods and movements while his partner gripped at the covers, no doubt ripping holes in them with his claws.

 

The sensations were delightful, more so than the dragon could have imagined. And the way Anduin dragged his tongue when he pulled up, Wrathion was almost ashamed that he wouldn’t last much longer. Almost. But pride be damned, he needed release. Wrathion bucked his hips upward, and the surprised choke from the human goaded him further. Anduin placed his hands over Wrathion’s hips to steady him, but did not hold them down enough to prevent another thrust. He must have known Wrathion was close, as his mouth worked faster along his length.

 

“Anduin, I- I’m gonna-” Wrathion, unable to say much else, thrust up again as he climaxed. Anduin pulled up after that, coughing a little and wiping some stringy liquid from his mouth. He watched as Wrathion panted, who returned his gaze with a blissful gleam in his eyes. “That was- wonderful,” Wrathion said. “I should sneak into your room more often.”

 

Anduin chuckled, “Well, if there’s anything else you want to try from your… research, I should be back earlier tomorrow night.”

 

Wrathion pulled Anduin down on top of him and kissed him. “Good, there are quite a few other things I’m curious about.”


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jig is up. Shorter chapter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of chapters 1 and 2

Anduin was headed to his chambers when a guard informed him that Genn needed to speak with him, urgently. Wrathion was most likely waiting for him, but he would just have to wait longer. He walked at a brisk pace to the study, where Genn was expecting him. When he entered, Anduin was startled to find a pouting Wrathion along with a very angry Genn Greymane.

 

“Good, you’re here,” the Worgen started.

 

“Yes, I am,” Anduin said, eyeing Wrathion with growing anxiety. “What is this about?”

 

“One of the guards saw this whelp,” Genn paused to glare at Wrathion, “Flying into your chambers through the window.”  _ Oh, Light help me,  _ Anduin thought. “I had him seized. He didn’t have a weapon on him, but we still aren’t ruling out an assassination attempt.”

 

This was bad, Wrathion being suspected of trying to betray the King of Stormwind? The easiest way to clear the accusations would be to tell Genn about their… relationship. They had to reveal it eventually, Anduin knew. Though, this was far from the ideal situation.

 

Anduin exhaled, mentally preparing himself. “Genn, it’s alright. I- I knew Wrathion was going to sneak into my chambers.” Wrathion exhaled a wisp of smoke, no doubt knowing what Anduin was about to confess. “You see, it’s not the first time he’s done it. We- er- have been meeting in secret.”

 

“Why would such a thing be necessary,” Genn asked him.

 

Wrathion let out a shaky laugh, amused yet still visibly terrified. “Do we honestly need to spell it out for you?” Anduin froze at the outburst. Genn stiffened as he turned to the dragon. “Alright,” Wrathion continued.  _ Dammit, Wrathion, shut up.  _ “Sometimes, two men fancy each other. And sometimes, they feel they need to hide their relationship. So they sneak around late at night to get some, shall we call it, alone time?”

 

“That’s more than enough explanation, Wrathion,” Anduin said, his face now well reddened.

 

Genn Greymane rubbed at his temples. “Actually, we’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

 

“Wonderful, good talk,” and with that Wrathion bolted from the room. Anduin stared after him, glanced at Genn, and then backed out to follow the dragon.

 

“I cannot believe you did that,” Anduin grumbled as he caught up to his lover.


	4. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to make this one even shorter than the last? But have some dragon cuddles.  
> This chapter is a continuation of chapters 1-3.

“There’s no need for your healing Light, dear Anduin. It’s only a scratch.”

 

“Just hold still, Wrathion,” Anduin fussed at the whelp on the foot of his bed. “You fell through a tree and landed on your shoulder, I need to make sure nothing is broken.” He felt along Wrathion’s left wing, noting the bones were fine save for some probable bruising. Wrathion still hissed as the human rubbed a deeper cut along the membrane of the wing. “Either way, you’re in pain. Let me help.”

 

“Alright, if the king insists,” Wrathion grumbled.

 

Anduin felt the Light gather in his palm and guided it along his lover’s injured wings, giving extra attention to the bruised bones on the left one. At worst, Wrathion would only be sore for a few hours now. “There, not so bad, is it?”

 

“Still, you don’t need to tend to me over such small mishaps,” the whelp said. “I’m not a helpless child.”

 

“Then stop pouting like one,” Anduin said.

 

Wrathion buried himself underneath the covers. His muffled voice replied, “Not pouting, I’m only tired. Let me rest a while.”

 

“Well,” the king started removing his boots, “I won’t be needed for some time, so I’ll rest with you.”

 

Wrathion huffed in annoyance as Anduin lay on the bed. He chanced a look at the human, then gave in and moved to curl up on his chest.


	5. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which the black dragonflight makes up Stormwind's royal family, and Anduin is an orphan who travels and settles in Stormwind to study the Light, where he meets Wrathion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes more sense to me for Wrathion to technically be Deathwing's grandson, and have Nyxondra as one of Deathwing's lesser known children. So I roll with that here. I have a lot more details to touch up on for this AU so I might make it longer as its own work. Also, it's been almost a year and I'm barely continuing this... I'm sorry...

“Hello, Grandfather,” Wrathion said, putting up a charade of being troubled. King Neltharion only looked up at him from the documents he was reading. “I wanted to ask if I may visit the cemetery tonight.”

 

The King eyed him, unconvinced. “What for?”

 

“Well, I was thinking about my mother, and that we never talk about her. I’m not going to try to ask about her, but I thought perhaps I could visit her grave.”

 

Neltharion thought for a moment. “I suppose if it is of significance to you, then you may.” Wrathion smiled to himself, until the King continued. “Of course, Right and Left will accompany you.”

 

“Of course,” Wrathion said. “Thank you, Grandfather.” He turned and left the room.

 

Nyxondra’s grave was not too far from the mausoleum. Wrathion sat on the nearest bench, feeling the earth beneath him with his family’s gift. Though it always comforted him, he grew bored and broke his concentration. His eyes settled on Nyxondra’s headstone, which he hadn’t actually paid any mind to. “Sorry I used you as an excuse to get out,” Wrathion mumbled.

 

“And here you are,” Right spoke. “Out of the Keep and pouting because you couldn’t go alone.”

 

“Sabellian does as he pleases, Nefarian and Onyxia are never even home these days, and they all have actual claims to the throne. Why do I need to be guarded?”

 

Right shifted her stance and sighed. “You always ask that, but you never like being reminded of why. Let’s walk a while, unless, you’d rather sit and sulk the entire time.”

 

Wrathion promptly stood up and stretched his arms. “Fine, at least I’m being allowed to walk,” he said with heavy sarcasm. He continued on the path towards the mausoleum. The sun was setting, and so the cemetery was empty of visitors. At least, it was before Wrathion and his guards saw a human sitting on the mausoleum steps. The human, young with blonde hair, was reading and did not acknowledge their presence. Wrathion cleared his throat to alert him.

 

The blonde looked up, “Er, my apologies, am I in your way?”

 

“No, I only meant to ask what you are doing here.”

 

“Reading,” the human lifted up his book, which seemed to be a book of hymns.

 

Wrathion blinked at him. “Why? It's getting dark, and no one ever sticks around here come sundown.”

 

“You're here, though. And considering the guards, I doubt you snuck out here, my Prince.”

 

“Prince?” Wrathion was the bastard grandson, and did not have the title of Prince or a claim to the throne. This human must have come from somewhere else.

 

The human closed his book and stood awkwardly. “Oh, sorry. I just assumed you were the king’s son.”

 

“Who are you, exactly,” Wrathion asked him, growing annoyed.

 

“My name is Anduin,” he replied. “I came to study at the Cathedral and train in the ways of the Light.”

 

“I see. And I take it you’re new to Stormwind city. How do you like it?”

 

Anduin shrugged, “There’s much of the city I still haven’t seen, but I’d probably get lost.”

 

Wrathion chuckled at that. “It’s not that complicated once you’ve been around enough. You just need someone to show you around.” He looked to his guards. “Perhaps on another day I can assist you?”

 

“Wrathion,” Left said in a warning tone.

 

“Yes, I know. I need permission,” he snapped.

 

Anduin spoke, “If you are able to, I would really appreciate that.” He smiled. “I should be going, but I hope we meet again soon.” The blonde gave a short bow before passing by and leaving.

 

“He seems kind,” Right said. She looked at Wrathion accusingly and continued, “You should just leave him be.”

 

Wrathion was about to protest when Left cut him short. “Time to head back.” He huffed his response as he began walking, his two guards flanking him.

 

-

 

Wrathion was awoken early the following day. He was expected to have breakfast with the family that morning, which always meant one thing.

 

“Who is visiting us today? And more importantly, when can I leave?”

 

Only Queen Sinestra spared Wrathion a glare for the comment. “Getting straight to the point now, I see.”

 

Despite having been acknowledged by his grandmother, no one answered the questions immediately. Wrathion was well versed in this waiting game they always played, and proceeded to eat as if he hadn’t asked at all.

 

“Kalecgos will be here within the hour,” the king spoke, “And he will be staying in the keep for two weeks. You are permitted to leave as you please during his visit, so long that either Right or Left is with you.”

 

Wrathion finished his meal as he reigned in his excitement. “Well, I should be out of your way,” he stood and moved from the table. “I’m sure Kalec will have much to attend to, as he will need to stay for such a time. Please inform him that I send regards and wish he has a pleasant stay.”

 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Neltharion warned. Wrathion nodded and rushed out to his room.

 

Sinestra sighed before turning to Sabellian and his wife. “Not to rush, but I would  _ love _ to have other grandchildren.”

 

-

 

Anduin’s studies were interrupted by a knock at the library door. An Orphan Matron entered and smiled to him. “Hello, Anduin. You have a visitor.” She stepped aside and a teenage boy dressed in silks with glowing red eyes was standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh, hello again,” Anduin stood up to greet him. “Your name was Wrathion, yes?”

 

Wrathion gave him a smug grin. “I knew you’d remember me. So, how about that city tour?”


End file.
